the_argent_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
D
What is this? This page is meant to give the players an Idea of where the D&D Classes line up in the world of The Argent. Giving Slight Limitations to the role playing and character building aspect of the game, this is a resource meant to help YOU, the player get into the world of The Argent. As a DM I personally come from the perspective that D&D starts at level 3 with the given rules and leveling systems put into play. So thus I tend to start most of my players at level 3 with their Subclass already given. This allows a fluid backstory creation for the player and a smoother story flow for me. Obviously if you have an Idea for your character that you REALLY want, there is no problem with that, just consult with me and we can figure out how to fit the character into the world properly for you. !!!note!!!!: I may include some Unearthed Arcana subclasses in the future and I will keep them updated in a section on this page, but for now I will keep this strictly players handbook and in the close future the official supplements. The Barbarian Remember the barbarian is only the title! Barbarians from a role playing perspective in the world of The Argent can go multiple ways. When considering the "Path of the Berserker" your character may have a background of fighting in mercenary groups in battles or skirmishes for the local lords of the duchies, or you could be a clansman from the Teimenan plains who are in constant power struggles with each other. When considering the "Path of the Totem Warrior" your powers will be more of a divine power, your power given to you directly from the Allfather himself, similar to the Druid class as a whole. The Bard The Bard is a bit more self explanatory, nothing much has changed. In the world of The Argent there are official bardic colleges throughout the land, but that's not the a set in stone place where you learned your bardic ways. There's no real limitations here. The Cleric Divinity in The Argent is a very odd thing, no one is quite sure where it comes from, but usually the act of worshiping certain idols or deities grants some form of divine magic. Different from the natural magics that many priests and druids of sons and daughters of the Allfather, no one is quite sure why though. Keeping the ideals and aspects of your chosen idol or deity seems to be very important to keeping and sustaining their divine powers. A cleric spreads their divinity to all they can. You can refer to the Religions section under the World tab in the navigation at the top of the site, there is heavy room to develop your own "Cult" of sorts to worship aside from the major religions given, consult with me if you are interested. The Druid Druids take on a more naturalist devout and priest in The Argent. The gods of nature: the sons and daughters of the Allfather are a very widely worshiped and druids are plenty found. Be it a druid of a circle, or a druid of the moon, there's a son or daughter to worship. The ability to transform into the creatures of the world is exclusive to the druids of the Allfather. The Fighter The fighters are the masters of weapons; the outstanding soldier, who has survived hundreds of battles; the natural archer, who can pull a blade on a moments notice; or even the one in the corner of the tavern with a giant axe, who everyone tells you to not mess with. The words master of all, the average of none come to mind, even magics come naturally to some fighters. The Monk No monks... The Paladin Like the clerics of The Argent the way they obtain their divinity is mysterious. For the most part see the cleric section. Paladins embody their idols and seek to uphold their idol's will, rather than actively seek to spread it. The Ranger Natural explorers, many rangers come from the northern lands of the argent, where there's much out there that has been forgotten to time. Many are also just travelers who go at it on their own or with their trusty companions. Note: I allow the official unearthed arcana sub classes/ archetypes. Consult with me about it first before you chose. The Rogue The Sorcerer The Warlock The Wizard